Jeff the Killer: Venganzas
by YumiRurumiLOL
Summary: Jefrey Woods, mas conocido como "Jeff the killer", sujeto de 14 años buscado por la policia, hasta personalmente por su hermano y vecina, Liu Wood y Jane Arkensaw. Jeff desconocia que su hermano menor continuaba vivo, hasta aquel dia... Luego lo arreglo. El summary es un asco xd Rating T: por vocabulario y escenas gore.
1. Chapter 1

Televisores de una tienda: "Ha ocurrido cierto tiempo desde que ocurrió aquel asesinato del matrimonio Woods. –Narraba el reportero de noticias en la TV- La policía ha estado buscando incansablemente al actor de este macabro crimen, quien se dice que es Jeffrey Wood. Pero no han podido comunicarse con él, se ha citado a su hermano menor, Liu Wood, como testigo y sobreviviente del crimen, esperando dar pistas de donde se podría encontrar, pero no ha sido de mucha ayuda. También se hablo con otro sobreviviente al caso, Jane Arkensaw, y dio testimonios sobre el caso, ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por el chico. No tenemos imágenes actuales de él, solo hay una que es después del brutal accidente que tuvo en una fiesta de cumpleaños –Aparece una foto de Jeffrey con su hermano Liu, Jeff rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo el cuello de Liu dejando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano, sonriendo, estaban disfrutando de un día de parque, o eso es lo que se podía apreciar en la foto– La última vez que se vio estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una sudadera blanca con capucha, tenía una sonrisa tallada en sus mejillas, sin parpados, piel blanca, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros color oscuro y tiene ojos azules. Por favor si hay alguien que sabe algo o ha visto a Jeffrey Woods, informe a la policía inmediatamente." –Acabo el reportero de noticias al ir a comerciales.

Había un chico viendo los televisores en la tienda, aparentaba medir 1,75 cm, tenía una bufanda negra que rodeaba su cuello cubriendo su boca, también llevaba puesto una gorra negra, dejando una sombra en sus ojos, una camiseta roja de mangas hasta su antebrazo y pantalones negros y zapatillas negro con blanco (Converse). Dejo salir una carcajada al ver el término del noticiero y continúo su camino con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón tranquilamente llegando a un semáforo. Hasta que un chico de cabello marrón claro y ojos azules capto su atención, quedándose inmóvil. El chico que vio estaba parado en el semáforo de al frente junto a la multitud, esperando la luz verde para avanzar.

El semáforo cambio en unos pocos segundos y la multitud avanzo para cruzar la calle, el chico de gorra camino y se detuvo a mitad de calle, al cruzar miradas con el chico de cabello marrón, el cual siguió su camino, y él se volteo para continuar viéndolo atentamente hasta perderlo de vista. Los automóviles comenzaron a hacer sonar el claxon para avanzar, pero el chico de gorra no se movía.

-Así que… no pudiste ir a dormir? Liu… -Jeffrey acomodo su gorra y susurro dejando ver una sonrisa y mirada sádica en su rostro.


	2. Capitulo 1 (Incompleto)

Pequeño avance del Capítulo 1 D:

"No podía ver mi cara tampoco, me cansé y mis ojos se cerraban. Quemé mis párpados, así que ahora podré ver para siempre... mi nueva cara"

Jeff ya tenía 17 años. Han pasado 5-4 años desde que asesino a sus padres y a su hermano, o al menos eso había creído hasta ahora.

Continuo vagando por las calles, las cuales ya se habían oscurecido y había uno que otro foco parpadeante alumbrando el camino de Jeffrey. Era una noche tranquila, pero los pensamientos inquietos de Jeff no se calmaban "_Por que no reacciono al verme…?" _Se preguntaba a si mismo confuso.

De repente, en el lugar donde se encontraba Liu, una mano se apoyo en su hombro haciéndole sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y se volteo lentamente en sí, viendo el rostro pálido de su hermano, pero lo que más le inquieto fue su sonrisa, su… sonrisa tallada en las mejillas. Los ojos de Liu se congelaron queriendo pegar un grito pero Jeff se lo impidió al tapar su boca con la palma de su mano antes de que lo hiciera y rápidamente apoyó su mano libre sobre la espalda de Liu atrayéndole a él para susurrarle… -Shh… Mantén silencio… no querrás que alguien interrumpa nuestro reencuentro, Liu –Jeff miraba fijamente los ojos de Liu, el cual no podía apartar la mirada penetrante de Jeffrey Woods, pero Liu vio algo curioso en esos grandes ojos, aun podía apreciar un brillo en aquellos ojos azules de su hermano, lo cual indicaba que aun, en este momento, no le haría daño. Liu asintió lentamente y Jeff aparto sus manos de Liu.

Liu Woods rápidamente arrebato con total fuerza a Jeff lanzándose sobre él, quedando apoyado sobre el regazo de su hermano agarrando las manos de Jeff por sobre la cabeza para que no pudiera escapar. –COMO TE ATREVES!? –le grita Liu viéndole con ira a Jeffrey, el cual se quedo quieto, tan solo se quedo viendo a Liu –COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE FRENTE A MI? ¡¿Frente al hermano que trataste de asesinar?! Al que abandonaste, y dejaste por su propia cuenta con tan solo 12 años?! –Le preguntaba a gritos con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, las cuales seco rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta negra y se levanto al instante dándole la espalda a Jeff, el cual apoyo sus codos en la cuneta de la calle para sentarse –Por qué me dejaste…? –Susurro Liu sin brillo en sus ojos, sin dejar a Jeff contestar, el solo se veía con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba serio, y completamente lastimado por las palabras de su hermano menor, el que se alejo de Jeffrey en un parpadear de ojos (¿?) hasta perder su silueta de vista…

-Hermano… yo… -una presión en su pecho le estaba matando, se sentía mal, necesitaba algo con que distraerse, debe saciar su vicio, debe mantener su mente ocupada.

Jeff se levanta tranquilamente, sin apuros, y desliza su mano hacia su bolsillo trasero tomando sutilmente su cuchillo.

-Go to Sleep… People…


	3. Capitulo 1 (AHORA SI LOL)

Jeff se puso de pie, miro hacia sus costados y camino recto al costado de la cuneta de la calle, la cual tenía charcos de agua repartidos sobre ella pero Jeffrey solo pasaba, dejando huellas de agua detrás de él pasar. Al final de la calle alzo su mirada y comenzó a una rodear una casa, escalo las rejas que tenía en la parte delantera, sigilosamente, continuo caminando por el jardín delantero y observando con atención al apoyar sus manos en los ventanales, pero al intentar entrar ni uno estaba abierto. Inclino su cabeza hacia el cielo y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, y al mirar a su derecha vio el árbol con una rama que llegaba a una ventana, se acerco y comenzó a treparlo, de deslizo entre las ramas que llegaban a la ventana, ejerció fuerza para abrirla hacia arriba, al lograrlo, hizo a un lado la persiana blanca dejando ver una cama y la habitación siendo alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna mientras la lluvia se volvía cada vez más intensa. Jeffrey adentro el resto de su cuerpo hacia dentro de la habitación cuidadosamente, dejando notar más su sonrisa al ver un bulto en la cama acurrucado y se acerco aun más deslizando sus dedos en el áspero filo del cuchillo, sonriendo y temblando a la vez dejando que poco a poco sus emociones recorrieran su cuerpo. Repentinamente un trueno se hizo escuchar fuertemente despertando de golpe a la chica que estaba allí, la cual dio un suspiro apoyando su mano en su pecho y se puso cómoda al sentarse en la cama, pasando su otra mano por su cabello que le estorbaba hacia atrás. El rostro de la chica no se podía apreciar bien y se percato de la ventana abierta.- Un ladrón…?- no había nadie allí al mirar alrededor de la habitación y se extraño un poco frunciendo un ceño, se levanto de la cama para poder cerrarla. Al hacerlo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y se abrazo a si misma frotando sus brazos.

Se volteo y volvió tranquilamente a la cama para poder reconciliar el sueño, se arropo y acurruco en las sabanas cubriéndose. Pero luego sentía una presencia, alguien la vigilaba desde algún rincón del cuarto.

A medida que pasaban los minutos intentando dormir se sentía cada vez más y mas inquieta, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Al abrir sus ojos pareció ver una silueta un rincón cerca de la cortina, pero al pestañear desapareció al instante. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos después de dar un suspiro y algo la voltea boca arriba y se encima en ella, la chica abrió sus ojos al instante viendo como la punta afilada del cuchillo en mano de Jeff apuntaba hacia ella solo con una intención, después de ver el cuchillo vio la cara pálida, con una horrorosa sonrisa frente a ella viéndola fijamente, penetrando sus ojos.

Jeff alzo el cuchillo a una distancia considerable para poder incrustarlo en el pecho de la chica, pero cuando iba a cometer su crimen la chica arrebato contra el empujándolo fuera de la cama, esta se levanto y se dejo ver su rostro.

Tenía unas pequeñas marcas de quemaduras, completamente blanca, cabello frondoso y negro, y ojos verdes que se abrieron completamente al ver a Jeffrey levantándose del suelo.

Recuerdos de ella empezaron a correr por su mente al identificarlo.-Jure que te encontraría, pero al final, tú me acabaste encontrando a mi.-empuño sus manos con total fuerza mientras el brillo de sus ojos desvanecía completamente, solo centrados en el.

Jeffrey limpio sus ropas, y dejo ver en su mirada el límite de la cordura.-Oh,,, pero si eres tú! Mi amiga de hace años. Usaste la máscara que te obsequie? Fue de tu agrado?-acerco su cuchillo hacia sus propios labios y lamio el filo dejando una tétrica imagen por su sonrisa.- en verdad siento que no hayas quedado tan hermosa… pero ahora podre corregir mi error. Esta vez no fallaré…

**No daré excusas, se me olvido que hacia esta historia y como ando con impulsos extraños dejo esto por aquí xD chau**


End file.
